


100 Days of Sea Devil Day Nine: Take A Chance On Me

by kjtgp1



Series: 100 Days of Sea Devil [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Nine Song: Take A Chance On Me by Abba</p>
<p>Cruella drunkenly asks Ursula on a date to her version of Take a Chance on Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Days of Sea Devil Day Nine: Take A Chance On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLoveLikeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts).



> For more information about the 100 Days of Sea Devil Challenge please see the first fic in the series.

If you need me, let me know, gonna be at the bar  
If you got no place to go, when your bar is dry  
Darling I’m still free   
Take a chance on me  
I’m a terrible person, and it ain’t no lie  
If you put me to the test, I won’t even try

Take a chance on me  
That’s all I ask of you darling  
Take a chance on me

We can go swimming; we can go killing, as along as we’re together  
Listen to some music, maybe just drinking, get to know you better  
‘Cos you know I’ve got  
So much that I want to do, with your eight tentacles too  
It’s magic  
I will leave my husband there, I’m not afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
I won’t let you go

Darling I’m still free  
Take a chance on me


End file.
